roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
James Olsen
James Bartholomew "Jimmy" Olsen is a photographer and reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper in Metropolis alongside Clark Kent and Lois Lane underneath chief-editor Perry White. Biography Early Life Childhood James Olsen was born on October 25, 1980, and is the only son of solider Jake Olsen and his wife Sarah. He has a younger sister named Kelly. When James was seven, he and his family went on vacation and at the hotel grounds, he and his cousins decided to go out play hide-and-go-seek. While hiding during the game, James and his cousins were approached by four police officers, who then tried to arrest them. They attempted to explain to the police that they were staying at the hotel, which none of them believed. They put handcuffs on James and his cousins and walked them into the hotel lobby, where James' mother happened to be. She demanded that the officers released them, to which they complied. This incident would stay with James in his adulthood and made him desire to be seen beyond his skin colour. Attack on Lex Luthor's Campaign Having moved to Metropolis from New York City later on in his youth, James and his father attended Lex Luthor's campaign for mayor of Metropolis. During Luthor's speech, members of the Intergang staged an attack on the site of the campaign and killed almost hundreds of people. James' father was one of many severely injured victims. Olsen rushed to help his critically injured father, but was unable to assist in any way. The two were then found by Lois Lane who escorted them to an ambulance and travelled alongside them to the hospital. At the hospital James and his father shared a tearful goodbye, but before he passed away his father gave him his camera. Confused, James asked why he would give it away as it was valuable, but Olsen told him he knew that his son had a passion for photography and told him to pursue his dream. On the way out, he ran into Lois Lane who sympathised with him. James eventually told Lois that he couldn't stay in Metropolis and planned to move to National City in order to start over and work as a photographer for Cat Grant's publisher, but he was quickly convinced by Lois to remain in Metropolis. Lane then invites James to visit the Daily Planet to meet chief-editor Perry White and reporter Clark Kent. New Career at the Planet Meeting Clark Kent and Perry White To be added Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: James Olsen is exceptionally intelligent, observant and perceptive, with it extending mainly to her reporting and logical thinking skills, allowing him to occasionally aid Superman himself with useful insights or investigations. ** Expert Photographer: James is a highly skilled and experienced photographer for the famous Daily Planet, having studied photography and media at college. ** Expert Social Intuit: James has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with calmness, eloquence, and charisma. * Skilled Martial Artist: James has some skill in martial arts, having taken on such classes and activities in his youth. Equipment * Notebooks: James, as a Daily Planet reporter, carries around with him a notebook and pen at almost all times. * Jake Olsen's Camera: Originally belonging to his father, James inherited the camera after his father's death. Since the death of his father, James keeps the camera with him at all times and has decided to become a photojournalist for the Daily Planet. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Daily Planet Employees